


I Love You Like Never Before

by thesparrowspeaks



Series: The Zadison Chronicles [9]
Category: American Horror Story, American Horror Story: Apocalypse, American Horror Story: Coven
Genre: F/F, Fluff, Just a whole lotta cute, Tooth-Rotting Fluff, Weddings
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-11-09
Updated: 2019-11-09
Packaged: 2021-01-26 04:28:11
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,917
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21368176
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/thesparrowspeaks/pseuds/thesparrowspeaks
Summary: Or, Cordelia and Misty get married. Whole lotta fluffy shit.
Relationships: Misty Day/Cordelia Foxx | Cordelia Goode, Zoe Benson/Madison Montgomery
Series: The Zadison Chronicles [9]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1522634
Kudos: 58





	I Love You Like Never Before

**Author's Note:**

> Okay so this is probably more Goode-Day than Zadison but fuck it, I made it part of the universe so it's happening now.

One of the perks of having most of the coven live in one household is that there’s no need for a delay for a big event, as most of the guest list is already present. This was the attitude Cordelia and Misty held in regards to planning their wedding, which Zoe and Queenie agreed with. 

“So here’s the plan,” Cordelia presented to her Council during their regular meeting. “We’re finishing classes for the year this Thursday. For the first time, we’re doing a summer break, because quite frankly I think we can all use one,” she laughed.

“Yes please,” Queenie said, and Zoe nodded along with her. 

“Luckily most of our girls have homes to go to,” Cordelia continued, “and the ones that don’t will remain here. It should just be a few, and mostly older ones, so hopefully we can all have a break from being the adults for a little while.”

“Even the technically homeless ones have friends that are willing to take them out,” Zoe informed her. “I’ve been speaking with the girls and the parents that keep in contact with us, and many of the parents are welcome to ‘foster’ a girl or two for the break. It’s really touching,” she added as an afterthought.

“Zoe, what would I do without you?” Cordelia smiled at her. “How many are still going to be here, then?”

“All of us,” Zoe said, gesturing to the Council, “and Madison. Mallory and Coco will stay with us for a little while, but then Coco’s family is taking Mallory with them on vacation later in the summer. The rest of the girls found a friend to go with...Jess’ family is taking Christy, Kelli’s mom says Mary can stay with them, and so on.”

“We should still keep one of us in the house at all times,” Cordelia said thoughtfully, “in case something happens and someone has to return early. We need to keep that in mind when planning our trips.”

“Enough about the boring crap, let’s talk wedding,” Queenie said. 

“Oh Queenie, it’s gonna be amazin’,” Misty said, grabbing one of Cordelia’s hands in both of hers as she beamed. “We’re doin’ it this Friday, so that the girls can all attend before they go home on Saturday mornin’. We’ll be dancin’ and partyin’, and Stevie already called to tell me she was gonna be here!”

“You two are going to be in charge of house cleaning on Thursday, same as you did for the engagement,” Cordelia explained, pointing at Queenie and Zoe. “Shouldn’t be too hard since we just deep-cleaned not too long ago, but we also have to get the girls to start packing.”

“What’s the plan for Friday?” Zoe asked.

Cordelia paused to think, but Queenie spoke up before she could say anything. 

“I’ll take care of the girls. I’ll set them to work outside decorating that morning, before sending them up to get ready. I popped myself with a spoon yesterday to get Kelli from across the room, so now most of the girls are scared to cross me,” she laughed. 

“Queenie, we couldn’t ask you to-”

“Consider it my wedding gift,” Queenie waved off. 

Cordelia smiled warmly while Misty positively beamed at her.

“That handles that, then,” Cordelia said. 

“Zoe,” Misty said, turning to face her, “can you help me get ready on Friday? You’re the reason I ever found this school, after all, and we ain’t havin’ bridesmaids cuz we’d have to pick the whole school, but-”

“I understand what you mean, Misty,” Zoe said, stopping her, “and I’d love to be in there with you.”

“Do you think, perhaps, Madison would be willing to join me?” Cordelia asked. “There’s something I want to try with my hair, and I think she’ll be just the one to be able to help.”

“I’ll make her if she doesn’t,” Zoe smirked, “but I’m sure she’d be willing.”

* * *

Friday came around sooner than they expected. The house was clean, and Queenie took charge, assigning every girl something to do to keep them occupied and transmutating all around the house to keep them on task. 

Zoe sat in the room she shared with Madison, clothed in a robe, charged with keeping Misty away from where her fiancee waited in their bedroom. The swamp witch was excited and emotional, and did not appreciate the tradition of the couple not seeing each other on their wedding day. 

“I need to see her,” Misty tried for the thousandth time. 

“Why?” Zoe asked. “She’s in there getting ready too, I promise. Madison was working on her hair last I texted, and that was only five minutes ago.”

“I’m nervous, Zo’,” Misty admitted, sitting on the edge of the bed. She was in a robe, hair done and makeup too. “What if I make a bad wife?”

“I’m not sure that’s possible,” Zoe said, sitting next to her. “Besides, not much is changing. You’re both still living here and running the Academy, and you already share a room. You’ll be fine.”

“I won’t,” Misty replied, tears filling her eyes. Zoe silently thanked the gods she talked her into using waterproof mascara and a setting spray. 

“What are you afraid of?” Zoe asked, wrapping an arm around the older witch’s shoulders.

“I...I’ve never had someone just love me,” Misty sniffed. “My own family lit my stake. People get scared of me, or annoyed, or...I don’t know, but they don’t tend to stick around. It was scary enough jus’ datin’ her, but now...if she leaves I don’t think I can take it.”

“She’s not going to leave,” Zoe said, rubbing small circles on Misty’s back now. “You didn’t see her when you failed Descensum. She was destroyed to have lost you, she cried for days...she’s not going to do anything to lose you again.”

“Why me, though?” Misty sniffed, wiping her eyes gently. 

“Love doesn’t care who you are. It just happens.”

“I’d still feel better if I could hear it from Miss Cordelia.”

Zoe sighed. “I’ll go talk to her and see how it’s going, okay? You wait here.”

“No, don’t leave me alone!” Misty said, grabbing Zoe’s hand. 

“Okay, okay, wait,” Zoe said, gently pulling away to move to the door. She opened it just enough to stick her head out. 

“Mallory!”

* * *

Meanwhile, in her bedroom, Cordelia was fidgeting nervously. Madison rolled her eyes as her fingers worked through the Supreme’s hair. 

“I’m all for this weird braid crown thing you want,” the younger blonde said, “but it would be a lot easier to put in if you would just hold still.”

“Sorry,” Cordelia said gently, “I’m just so anxious.”

“You asked her to marry you. She said yes, what’s to be nervous about?”

“You know good and well this isn’t my first marriage,” Cordelia pointed out. “And I thought that one was going to be wonderful, and look how that turned out.”

“Are you saying you think Misty is secretly a witch hunter?” Madison asked, finishing the hair style.

“No, I just worry...what if I hurt her?”

“She’d like it, probably,” Madison said, smirking until the Supreme gave her a playful swat on the thigh.

“I’m being serious, Madison. It’s a lot to think about, to worry about...I just wish I could see her and hear it’s going to be okay.”

“Then go talk to her,” Madison said, pointing out the obvious. “She’s down the hall.”

“It’s bad luck to see the bride on the wedding day,” Cordelia reminded her. “And we have two brides, twice the bad luck.”

“No, it’s bad luck for the groom to see the bride on the wedding day,” Madison said. “There’s no groom here, so no chance for bad luck. Besides, I know you don’t remember but we have literally fought Satan’s son. I think we can take on a tiny stupid patriarchal superstition.”

Cordelia raised her eyebrows slightly at Madison’s words. “Have you been reading with Zoe?”

“Not important,” Madison replied, color flooding her face. “Point is, talk to Misty. Shit, finish getting ready together, it’ll be fine. And if it’s not we can get Baby Supreme to go back to this morning and let us try again,” she added with a wink.

Before Cordelia could respond, a knock came on the door, followed by Zoe slipping inside quickly.

“Zoe! You’re supposed to be sitting with Misty, she shouldn’t have to wait alone-” Cordelia began.

“Calm down,” Zoe said, “Mallory and Coco are on distraction duty. I came to see if you’d reconsider seeing Misty. She’s scared, and also asking why you love her, and really just nervous and weepy overall.”

“Send her in here,” Cordelia said definitively. “Someone wisely pointed out we can overcome any superstition, so send her in here to finish getting ready with me.” She turned to Madison. “You go to your room with Zoe and finish getting ready, alright? Thank you,” she added, rubbing her arm affectionately. 

Cordelia saw the girls out, then waited a moment before the door opened again. Misty flew inside, throwing her arms around Cordelia, who quickly returned the gesture. 

“I got so worried Miss Cordelia,” Misty breathed, holding on for dear life. “What if you get tired of me, or I’m not enough for you, or-”

“Shh,” Cordelia said, stopping her fiancee. She led her to the bed, sitting on the edge with her and grasping both of her hands. “First of all, you are my everything. My absolute everything. You’re more than enough, and you always will be.”

“But-”

“Second of all,” Cordelia continued, “I could never get tired of you. I love every part of you. I love how you wake and sleep with the sun. I love how your smile lights up the room. Fleetwood Mac has become my favorite band, because I love how happy and free you look when you’re spinning along with Stevie. I will never get tired of you, ever.”

“I-”

“And finally,” Cordelia said, laying one finger over Misty’s lips to shush her once more, “stop calling me Miss. We’re literally getting married today, and half my students don’t even call me Miss anymore.”

Misty blushed and nodded. “Delia, then?”

“Perfect,” Cordelia replied, before leaning in for a gentle kiss.

* * *

That evening, the witches all danced around, laughing and celebrating the evening. The ceremony was short and sweet, led by Stevie Nicks herself. Now the White Witch called everyone’s attention to her once more, clearing off the dance floor. 

“Mrs. and Mrs. Goode-Day,” she called on the mic, “it’s time for your first dance.”

The couple, clad in very simple yet elegant white gowns, stepped in the middle of the dance floor. Off to the side, one of the younger witches began playing the piano that was temporarily relocated outside, starting off familiar notes. Stevie picked up her mic again and began to sing. 

“For you, there’ll be no more crying...”

Cordelia and Misty danced, grinning while happy tears flooded both their eyes, losing themselves in the moment.

While they watched, Zoe sidled up to Madison, standing behind her and slipping an arm around her waist. She leaned around and pressed a kiss to the girl’s cheek, smiling to herself when Madison leaned back into her embrace. Zoe held her tight, whisper-singing where only Madison could hear, echoing the lyrics as Stevie continued her song. 

“And the songbirds are singing like they know the score...and I love you I love you I love you, like never before...”


End file.
